


Oh Little Brother!

by TheScarletDream



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, We have a problem, baby Loki
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletDream/pseuds/TheScarletDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que yo tengo que?<br/>Frigga le pide al pequeño Thor que cuide a su hermanito menor. Pero el adorable bebe loki tiene otros planes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problem

Thor observaba a su madre arreglarse, ella siempre era hermosa no entendía por que siempre se tenía que arreglar tantas veces, cosas de grandes, tal vez cuando crezca lo entienda.Pero ese no era el problema si no que tenia que cuidar a su hermano menor,Loki.  
-Pero mama, no entiendo por que tengo que cuidarlo yo  
-Thor, hijo por favor ayúdame o prefieres que tu tía, venga y los cuide-pregunto frigga levantando una elegante ceja, mientras se ponía el ultimo arete.  
-No,no entonces si lo cuido, pero no traigas a la tia, sus pies huelen a queso y me aprieta los cachetes- suplica a su madre, pero aun así no lo quiere cuidar simplemente no quiere.Entonces en ese mismo momento se escucha el llanto de un bebe que pide de comer.Thor avanza lentamente hacia el cuarto de su hermanito, que esta pintado de un cree claro y un montón de adornos de bebe.Voltea hacia la cuna simple y observa a loca moverse mientras llora, su hermanito es un bebe tierno a la vista con su piel pálida, ojos grandes verdes y su escaso pelo negro, pero cuando lo conoces te das cuenta que es un mini demonio, es casi engañoso.

Carga con cuidado al bebé,este le sonrie con su sonrisa sin dientes y balbucea.  
-¡gagadato!-el pequeño loki dice y toma el cabello dorado del niño y lo jala con toda la fuerza de un bebe, Thor grita de dolor y piensa que por eso nunca querrá tener hijos.

Cuando voltea a buscar a su madre nota que esta ya ha salido.Él gime, ya cuando vuelve hacia su hermanita se da cuenta de que un olor horrible proviene de el.Esta va ha ser una larga noche, muy muy larga


	2. Escondidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor necesita ayuda.

Thor se cambiaba la camisa, no sabia que un pequeño bebe pondría hacer tanta pipi y popo.Después de cambiarse de ropa, decidió tomar algunos juguetes que el había visto Loki jugar con con ellos. Tomo un peluche algo tarso para el, ya que era un caballo con ocho patas, pero el niño lo amaba así que no hablar.

Ya con el juguete en mano, fue hacia la sala donde había dejado ha su hermano, de paso volteo a ver el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las 8:30, para que sus padres llegarán faltaban llegará dos horas, como demonios iba a hacer eso.  
-Okey loki, tengo aquí a tu pequeño caballo, ten juega con el- se fue directamente a de tras del sillón color marrón, donde había sido dejado a su hermano.

Pero al estar enfrente de aquel lugar se da cuenta que el bebe no esta, voltea hacia todos lados como un loco, volvió a dar otra mirado por si solo era su imaginación y no estaba, no había bebe ¡SANTO CIELO,NO HABÍA BEBÉ !

Levanto todas las sabanas para ver si el niño simplemente quería jugar a las escondidas, pero no, giro su cabeza para todos lados para ver, si lo podría encontrar.   
-¡Hey loki donde estas!

No había repuestas 

-¡Loki! 

Que haría mama en estos momentos?

Entonces sr le ocurrió una idea

-¿Donde esta bebé?- Dijo Thor tratando de imitando la voz que hacia su mama cada vez que jugaba con Loki, era una voz demasiado bobo para su gusto, pero si servía, valdría la pena.

-¡Ata!  
Volteo hacía donde se había escuchado la adorable voz y se sorprendió a un Loki arriba del librero de su madre que media como 2 metros, que habían conseguido cuando habían ido a Suiza, claro loki aún no existía, buenos tiempos 

Bueno al volver a su hermano solo pudo pensar en una cosa, dolo una:

¿Como lo iba a bajarlo de ahí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo se aun corto, pero perdonenme soy principiante


	3. Para que son los amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les traigo otro cap  
> Digan que opinan :)

"Bueno, hola Sif y Fandral, necesito su ayuda"

Thor colgó el teléfono.

\-------------------------------------

Ding Dong

El rubio echa un vistazo hacia donde se encuentra su hermano menor, a veces Thor desea no haber tenido un hermanito, seria mucho mejor para el, su Vida seria mucho mad fácil, solo miren a Fandral no tiene hermanos y tiene muchos juguetes.Pero tiene que admitir que a veces, solo a veces, siente cariño por el pelinegro.

Haber la puerta y se encuentra con sus dos mejores amigos, Sif y Fandral,los dos son primos, Thor recuerda cuando los conoció...

Estaba Thor sentado en los columpios del parque que esta justo enfrente de su casa, claro para todo niño es divertido tener una área de juegos cerca de donde vive,pero no tenia con quien jugar, ya que donde vive, hay un montón de viejitos, a su mama no le gusta que les diga así.

Voltea a ver asía la carretera para ver si hay algo interesante, y sorpresa, si lo hay.

Un enorme camión de mudanza se acerca a paso lento, el niño intenta esconderse para que no vean que los esta espiando, se siente como ese agente secreto británico que tanto le gusta a su mama ver.

Del camión salen 3 figuras una mujer alta de pelo rubio parecido al de su mama, claro pero el de su"mami" es mas bonito.Tambien un hombre un poco mas alto de cabello castaño y por ultimo un niño de su edad, yeah! alguien con quien poder jugar.

-Fandral, ayuda a tu mama a bajar las cajas- ¿Fandral? así que ese era el nombre de aquel niño, bueno no podía quejarse, el tenia el nombre igual de raro, el de el era de un dios nórdico dios del trueno, bueno eso era los que le dijo su padre.

-ya voy papa- el niño se queja, tal vez pueda ayudarlos,asi sabrán que Thor Odindson era un caballero y un seguro muy buen amigo.

-déjenme les ayudo-dijo Thor gentilmente, la familia al observarlo primero dudo en darles sus cosas, pero vieron que era un buen niño, y asi estuvieron durante 2 horas, Thor les hablo sobre el vecindario que también seria de ellos y la familia escucho atentamente al muchacho. 

¡Beep Beep!

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía aquel sonido y vieron que venia otra pequeña familia que se conformaba por una mujer de cabellera castaña embarazada, un hombre pelinegro de ojos azules y una niña de su igual edad, que en su opinión era muy bonita, de cabello negro y ojos avellana.

Descubrió que el nombre aquella linda niña era, sif.

Al parecer tendría 2 nuevos amigos, y no se equivoco

\-------------------------------------

Sif y Fandral entraron a su casa a paso veloz, Thor ya les había dicho que su pequeño hermano se había subido a un librero de mas de 2 metros. Ellos como buenos amigos que son, decidieron ayudar a el rubio con gusto.

Para que eran los amigos.

-Así que, Thor ¿tienes un plan de como quieres bajar a Loki?-dijo la única chica en el lugar, poniendo una mano en su cadera y ladeando la cabeza, a Thor le gustaba cuando hacia eso, ¡espera que !

Thor sacudió la cabeza para si mismo- no, por eso los llame a ustedes, tu eres la inteligente del grupo,Sif y Fandral es el hábil, así que pensé que ustedes sabrían

Fandral lo miro con cara extraña-Thor, si yo soy el hábil y mi prima es la inteligente ¿tu que eres?- pregunto Fandral, Thor tenia la perfecta respuesta para esa y sonrio -yo soy el guapo, por supuesto

Sif rodo los ojos, pero solo para ocultar su rubor, ya que ella le encantaba Thor -bien, volviendo al tema principal, tengo un plan de como bajar al bebé- los chicos se juntaron ya que si era plan de Sif , era bueno.

\-------------------------------------

Había una enorme, torre de libros justa a lado del librero, donde uk feliz bebe loki se metía su mano a la boca.

El plan de Sif consistía en, hacer una pila muy alta, para que después los chicos la ayudaran a subir y por fin poder tomar al niño.Los rubios pensaron que era perfecto y empezaron a hacer la pila,con un montón de libros que eran aburridos. Subieron a Sif a esa aburrida torre, u ella estaba a punto de tomar al bebé cuando...


	4. Baby

Thor recuerda cuando su hermano menor,Loki llegó a casa. Era un día, al igual que lo últimos tiempos, le habían dicho que el pronto tendría un nuevo hermanito, el se imaginó jugando con y contar con el que seria su nuevo hermano. Por eso se puso triste cuando un día por la mañana su mamá había despertado llorando, gritando y se movía entre las sabanas de la cama de sus padres, al rubio no le gusto cuando su mama sufría. Llevaron a su mamá al hospital, que no estaba muy lejos de su casa , sus padres entraron muy rápido y de inmediato unos doctores y enfermeras vinieron a máxima velocidad, se llevaron a su mama.

Thor estaba asustado ¿qué si le pasaba algo malo a su hermanito? No quería perderlo, lo esperaba tanto.

Asi que cuando su padre por la puerta de aquella sala donde tenían a su madre, no le gusto lo que veía. Su padre, comúnmente serio, tenia una cara angustiada y cansada, también se notaba que había llorado, eso simplemente era malo, su padre nunca había derramado una sola lagrima, el lo sabia, ni si quiera cuando murió su abuela el lloro.

El hombre tomo a su pequeño hijo del hombro y se arrodilló frente a el, estando a su misma estatura, su padre tenia una mala noticia que decirle, di estaba haciendo esto .

-Hoy no, hijo- Entonces su imponente padre Odín, se levanto con cuidado aún con su mano en el hombro del niño rubio y se fueron juntos caminando hacia la cafetería, Thor a su ya corta edad de 4 años de edad, sabia lo que había ocurrido en aquella sala.  
Al parecer ya no tendrá un nuevo   
hermanito.

 

Un mes después, su madre trajo un bulto en sus sabanas envuelto en una sabana color menta con imágenes de patitos, la mujer se acerco a Thor y se sentó junto a el.

-Thor, hijo, este es tu nuevo hermanito, Loki- ella con una sonrisa en los labios mostró un pequeño bebé recién nacido, era pequeño a comparación de los brazos de su madre, tenía unos ojos verdes claros y unos mechones negros que era su cabello.  
Thor no entendía.

No que su hermanito se había ido al cielo hace poco tiempo, ¿ no que este se llamaría Balder? Pero al parecer el nombre de este era Loki, simplemente no entendía.

 

~°~

Estaba Sif arriba de una enorme torre de libros, que era tan alta para tres niños de 5 años, fue un milagro que pudieron construirla en tan poco tiempo, pero había un problema, ya que ellos sabían que si esta torre se venía abajo, abría dos problemas de igual horribles consecuencias :

1.- Sif se caería y ellos dos saben que si eso pasaba la chica de cabello negro los golpearía tan fuerte que les dejaría moretones imborrables que durarían semanas y tambien con la fuerza del golpe podrían llegar a China, según ellos.

2.-Los libros estarían sobre todo el piso y crearían un caos enorme, por el cual los padres de Thor, los señores Odinson, los castigaran sin sus video juegos hasta que cumplieran 30.

¡Ahhh!

Los dos chicos rubios voltearon a ver que le había pasado a Sif, ella no gritaba aunque fuera día de vacunación. La chicha tenia a un lindo bebé Loki balbuceando para ras sin sentidos y moviéndose , con alegría en los brazos de la joven, pero lo que los inquieto fue ver a al bebé con unas riberas enormes en las manos. 

Entonces vieron a su amiga, ya se dieron cuenta por que la niña había gritada.  
La larga cabellera de la chica estaba corta, literalmente, voltearon a ver el piso y se dieron cuenta que un mar de cabello negro esta tirado en el piso caoba de la casa Odindson.

Thor empezó a recoger el cabello negro del piso, perl por accidente golpeo la torre de libros donde los dos pelinegros estaban encima y entonces...

**Author's Note:**

> Lo se es muy corto, pero esto aun no empieza solo que es como la introducción, recuerden que soy nueva en esto y cualquier consejo será útil  
> Gracias


End file.
